


Nuestro 24 de enero

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Depressed Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Ningún cumpleaños había sido tan difícil para Dean Winchester como este, su último cumpleaños antes de ir al infierno.**One-ShotWincest





	Nuestro 24 de enero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Erick Kripke.
> 
> Hola gente.
> 
> NA1: One-shot surgido de un reto de la página en Facebook Todo Wincest & J2, sobre el cumpleaños de Dean Winchester.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
> ****

24 de enero. Dean maldecía la maldita buena memoria de su hermano menor. También maldición su actitud gilipollas ante la situación.

Bien podría decir que la vida era larga y que usted tenía tiempo para arrepentirse de sus acciones y pedir perdón, pero esta vez el tiempo corría en su contra. Su vida de excelente cazador y fiel hermano mayor estaba a dos meses de iniciar una eternidad en el infierno.

Hace unos días, cuando despertó abruptamente de una pesadilla y buscó un ambiente cálido en el cuerpo de Sam, sin éxito alguno. Aún no estaba preparado para el mismo modo en que se perdería para siempre el hombre de su vida, las sangrientas cacerías, la comida grasienta y su amado pie.

Tenía muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, pero nada de eso cambiaría su decisión. Vivir la vida que ha sido arrebatada por el fuego. No una, sino ya dos veces.

Este sería su último cumpleaños y por lo tanto no habría sido una cuenta regresiva para ambos. Porque él sabía que Sam era la que más sufrió por el resultado final del proyecto.

Aún recuerda como había sido el momento exacto en el que rompió el corazón de su chico.

_—¿Qué se supone que es esta mierda? —Comentó de mala gana mientras señalaba lo que resultó ser una burda improvisación de una sorpresa de cumpleaños._

_Se trata de una idea ligera de qué es, qué pasa con Sam, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de transmitir a un hermano._

_—Sé lo que es. Es una maldita pérdida de tiempo y dinero -_ _masculló_ _, sintiendo que era el miedo que hablaba por él._  
_Celebrar ese día significaría que sería real. Que ese sería el último 24 de enero para ambos; porque ya estaba en la misma manera._

_—Dean, vamos no seas aguafiestas —La voz de Sam era una súplica de Dean para que dejara esa actitud y le diera un maldito respiro._

_—Disculpa si no me pongo a celebrar con un estúpido gorro y cantar como una chica el maldito “feliz cumpleaños a mi” —Y es que cuando Dean_ _Winchester_ _está asustado el abre la boca y dispara una discreción, sin importar si la última palabra tiene sus palabras. ._

_—Entiendo que no quieras celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero… —Fue interrumpido por un muy enojado Dean._

_—¿Entiendes? ¿Acaso te levantas por la noche escuchando el gruñido de los perros del infierno? -_ _bufó_ _enojado mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa donde descansaba un pie de tamaño considerable - No sabes una mierda, y piensas ilusamente que si sopló las malditas velas y el pido quedé en tu lado eso pasara. La Vida No Es Así Sam, Asi Que despierta de tu cuento de hadas y_ _hazte_ _a la idea de Que Yo ya estoy muerto -tiró La Mesa, haciéndola chocar contra el suelo. Quedando el pie y las otras cosas que estaban al lado, esparcidas por todo el piso._

_—Eres un idiota. Ojalá y nunca hubieses hecho ese maldito pacto —comentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaron con desbordarse._

_—Parece que tú eres el único idiota aquí,_ _hermanito_ _—puede devolverse la voz sin decirlo— haberte hecho en tu arranque de enojo y miedo— Si yo no hubiera hecho ese maldito pacto, tu estarías muerto._

_—A mí me refiero a cambiarlo sin duda alguna._

_—¿De qué mierda hablas, acaso quieres morir? —Preguntó alarmado._

_—Así es como debió suceder. Esta es la primera publicación, aunque he tenido en cuenta muchas cosas más que ... Sabes qué, tiene lo que se le pegue la regalada gana. Sigue tu propio consejo y tiene cuentas que ya no me tienes._

_Dean escuchó como Sam salía de la habitación de motel para un portazo, para luego mirar a su alrededor y ver los números más importantes. Su hermano se había esforzado en darle un pequeño cierre a su vida. A la vida de ambos._

Dean volvió a la realidad cuando recibió una llamada de Bobby.

—¡Hey Bobby! ¿How's it going? —Contestó con fingido entusiasmo.

—¡Diablos, chico! ¿Quién orinó en tu café? —Comentó el chatarrero con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, Bobby. Dime lo que me tengas que decir que no estoy de humor para ser sociable hoy.

—Déjame adivinar. La respuesta con el chico, nuevamente —sonrió a través de la línea— ¿No entiendes que Sam te ama con todo su corazón y esto está matando más que a nadie?

Dean guardo unos segundos cruciales de silencio. El chico ama hasta las hormigas: soltó una risa quizás un poco histérica.

—Ustedes dos veces que usted nació ayer y que todavía creo en la jodida hada de los dientes— masculló, deseando tener al alcalde de los Winchester a su alcance para poder darle un buen revés en la cabeza.

—No sé de qué… —fue interrumpido por una carta al otro lado de la línea.

—Déjate de mierdas, chico. Que yo sé muy bien que ustedes dos son pareja —comentó el chatarrero.

—Bobby, lo siento. Yo… —Dean se vio incapaz de seguirlo negando, pero tampoco se vio capaz de decir algo funcional a su favor. Su cerebro simplemente se fue de paseo.

No te sientas como idiota. Me refiero a lo que hace tiempo y no me diré que de buenas a primeras.

—Entonces ¿No piensas que estamos locos o enfermos? —Inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Chico, vivimos en un mundo donde el mundo se llena de monstruos por la noche y hace caldo de bebe, así que ¿qué más da a quién diablos ames? —¿Quién podría debatir contra la lógica cantante?

—Gracias, Bobby —Dean sonrió con cariño, por unos segundos para aclarar la garganta y bajar el nudo que amenazó con hacerle llorar como un adolescente al teléfono— ¿Querías decirme algo?

—Sí, tiene que ver con tu chica.

—Creo que dejó claro la parte de la pareja —comentó Dean, sin saber cómo decir la palabra “gay” a Bobby.

—A eso me refiero. A tu chica Samantha —Bobby está en Carcajadas al segundo de decirlo.

—Bobby —Dean gimió lastimosamente— ¿Qué pasa con Sam?

—Hace poco hable con él y no sonaba bien —Bobby suspiró— Sonaba perdido, creo que estaba como una cuba.

—¡Maldición! Creo que dónde está: "Dependiendo de todo ese pueblo era tan pequeño y privado que solo contaba con un bar" Ya sabes, gracias por todo.

No gastes en saliva agradeciéndome estupideces. Es lo que la familia tiene para el chatarrero antes de colgar.

No hay nada que no haya sido publicado. En su camino de regreso al motel una figura muy conocida sentada en la baranda de un puente. Su corazón casi se detiene para darse cuenta de que era su Sammy.

Dean detuvo el coche y caminó con sumo cuidado hacia su hermano, quien se tambaleaba inestablemente sobre la baranda.

—Sammy ¿Qué haces? —Quizás no fue la pregunta más inteligente, pero tenía que empezar por algo ¿no?

Pensarías en un pueblo tan muerto como este no tiene cosas atractivas —balbuceó Sam, a través de su estado alcoholizado.

—Te refieres al bar —Con cada palabra Dean se iba a acercar más y más a su hermano. En el caso de que Sam se haya dirigido hacia adelante, Dean trabajó como su red de seguridad.

—No, me refiero a esta vista. Miras hacia abajo y te da la sensación de poder volar. Soy una persona que habla con mi corazón y que aún no tiene un segundo.

La verdad es que estoy en una calle de dos vías, pero en favor de un baché de allí —Bendito mar Bobby que lo llaman en el momento justo.

—Creo que tienes una razón para decir mágicamente. La verdad es que estoy aterrado de perderte.

—Olvida lo de hacerte a la idea de que estoy muerto. Aún sigo aquí y tengas aliento no te abandonen —comentó, colocando una mano sobre la cadera de Sam.

—Pero esa consuelo no durara para siempre. Tú te iras y yo me quedaste siendo la peor parte de mí mismo; porque la mejor parte eres tu —habló a través de un sollozo. Sam no podía esperar a que el reloj se reprodujera las doce campanas y el cuento se ha convertido en la pesadilla que no ha tenido un hermano en los años que ha sido en la universidad.

Dean se quedó callado por unos segundos ¿Cómo se hizo una idea de dejar a su hermano después de escuchar semejante declaración?

—Siempre ha sabido el idioma que soy y que la mayoría de las veces pienso y actúo sin pensar, pero en mi cuenta, si me queda un año, unas cuantas horas dedican ese tiempo a amarte. cuando terminara con esa conversación— Bájate de allí, Sammy.

—¿Tienes miedo de que yo salte?

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota —exclamó ante tal pregunta— Me aterra perderte.

—Ahora entiendes como me siento. Me paraliza el sable que hoy te tengo y que mañana quizás ya no estarás —Sam suspiró temblorosamente. Y fue hasta que llegó el momento en que dejó de mirar el abismo para mirar el profundo pozo verde que era la mirada de Dean.

Siente siempre es la causa de tu dolor, pero nunca me arrepentiré de salvar tu vida.

Sam Miró la noche estrellada y por un segundo imagina que muy pronto el cielo podría tener una nueva estrella, brillar con la misma intensidad con la cual siempre ilumina sus días.

Dean su amada estrella, pronto moriría.

Sam tomó con fuerza la mano de su hermano y se bajó de la baranda del puente. Dejando ese santo para otro día, cuando tu hermano ya no estuviste en tu vida.

—Bésame —pidió el menor de los Winchester— Bésame como if is our first and last time.

Dean no se tuvo que hacer un rogar, mucho menos que ahora Sam estaba lejos del impulso de volar lejos del dolor. Dean besó a su hermano menor con una pasión desesperada, así como en su vida se fusiona. Así es tu alma no podría ser llevada al infierno.

—Te amo —comentó Sam, sintiendo como la adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo y volvía sus piernas gelatina.

—También te amo. Su hermanito debe ser un peso ligero para el alcohol.

—Creo que tenemos un pastel que cortar —comentó Dean, mientras arrastraba a Sam al Impala.

—Te refieres al pastel que tiraste al suelo para que Sam con fastidio.

—Con respecto a eso, lo lamento mucho —Ocasiones como esas era en las que se odiaba. Después de todo lo que había hecho, Sam por él. Concediéndole a todos sus últimos deseos.

—Olvídalo.

-I can't. Vamos a comprar algunas cosas para una cena decente de cumpleaños. El decano se inclinó sobre su hermano y se besó mientras acomodaba el estrago que era el cabello de su chico.

No tengo por qué sentirte obligado a hacer esto por mí.

—Lo hago por nosotros —compartió un último beso con un amado antes de encender el automóvil y nos dirigimos hacia el motel—. Además, creo que deberíamos hacer una visita a un cierto cazador de cascarrabias. Él es familia.

—Me encanta cuando eres tan maduro y consciente de lo que te amamos —sonrió con esa sonrisa borracha que tanto ama Dean.

Dean condujo al motel, viendo por el rabillo del ojo el rostro relajado de su hermano, sin preocupaciones ni ideas suicidas. Ya has tenido que aclarar ese tema, pero eso sería mañana, porque esa noche sería solo un día y un poco de chocolate líquido que hay en la nevera.

****

El orden de la habitación había sido limpiado por su mismo causante. Ambos habían decido que habían llegado uno o dos días después a donde Bobby. Esa noche seria de ellos.

Sam se tumbó en la cama vistiendo solamente un par de pantalones raídos.

—Por qué no vienes por tu regalo de cumpleaños —Sam sacudió sus caderas en la cama dando un sentido alto y claro el mensaje a su hermano.

Dean caminó como un león listo para tomar un bocado de su muy bien merecido banquete. Su hermano se ve tan bien como un medio y un poco más. Dean comenzó desabrochando el pantalón de Sam para luego bajarlo lentamente. Sentir que se quedaba sin aliento en mi escena frente a él.

Sam, su Sammy se ha visto vistiendo nada más que un pantimedias con un encaje que le ha llegado a la mitad del mundo.

—¡Santo cielo! —Exclamó el decano al apreciar el erótico que se ve su hermano tumbado en la cama con las piernas ligeramente separadas.

—Te gusta —suspiró sintiéndose poderoso bajo la lujuriosa mirada del gran Dean Winchester.

—Me encanta. Te sigo con las putas pantis puestas. Dean pasó su lengua en un recorrido por la piel de Sam. El camino era del cuello a las clavículas, luego a los erectos pezones, pasando por el pequeño agujero del ombligo. Hasta llegar a la palpitante y mojada erección de sam.

—Usa tu regalo como te convenga, cariño —gimió cuando creemos que los expertos de su hermano invadiendo su trasero. Preparándolo lentamente, como solo Dean podría hacerlo.

—Paías de las que te arrepentirías, Sammy querido —cuando Dean terminó de preparar a su hermano, se retiró para despojarse de su ropa y ponerse entre las piernas abiertas de Sam.

Con mucho cuidado, Dean se fue introduciendo en el interior de Sam, sintiendo como su polla era aprisionada en esas paredes calientes. Una sensación que realmente extrañaría.

Pero tengas la ventaja de tener en tu memoria la imagen de tu hermano en esas sensuales pantimedias.

-¡Oh yes! No te contengas, Dean. Me encantó casi al mismo tiempo que Dean.

Dean le dejó en claro que no tenía una intención de contener en ningún sentido. Entre los besos y embestidas, ambos terminaron en un juego de gemidos y jadeos. Sus cuerpos eran un desastre pegajoso.

—Redorare cada 24 de enero como el mejor cumpleaños de la historia —jadeó Sam, siendo atraído en un fuerte abrazo por su hermano.

No se supone que usted tiene que decir eso —enarcó una ceja en interrogación.

Usted está en contra del manual Dean Winchester dice cursilerías como that, así que usted ahorra tiempo y saliva.

—Por eso te amo — le dio una sonora nalgada a su castaño favorito, pero cuando este estaba en un punto de protestar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, decano.

—Feliz cumpleaños a nosotros, Sammy.

La noche se hizo corta entre las sesiones interminables de uno y otro orgasmo. Lo que si estaba claro era que ninguno de ellos olvidaría esa noche. Donde una parte del alma de Dean se vive en el corazón de Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Gracias por leer 💓.


End file.
